Keys of Fate
by MysticMaiden 18
Summary: What if Roxas really was Sora. Kidnapped at a young age Sora was raised by the orginaztion.Riku is the Key blade master. They both search for each other, as Sora tries to find his true destiny with the orgnization or with the side of the light.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first try in writing a Kingdom Hearts fiction._

_Well, Roxas is one of my favorite characters I always wished that he didn't merge with Sora. _

_So I am going to try a new approach what if Roxas is Sora who was kidnapped when he was 4 years old and raised by the organization._

_I would like your opinion whether I should continue it or not._

_Hope you would give this story a chance and review._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Keys of Fate**_

_**Destiny Unfolds Part 1**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Hikari started to hum a tune she heard on the radio, as she prepared breakfast. She smiled softly as she placed a plate that had cartoon characters drawn all over them.

They belonged to her only son, her pride and joy. Looking at the clock she realized that he had slept in, she sighed and headed to his bedroom.

Her smile grew bigger as she saw her son cuddled up in a ball. Sitting next to him on the bed, she gently brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"Sora, honey it's time to wake up." She started to gently shake Sora when she found him not responding.

"Hmm, Axel, go away." Sora mumbled sleepily as he tried to bury himself deeper into the covers, only leaving his brown hair visible.

Hikari suddenly felt her heart skip a beat when she heard that name. She could feel the darkness tendrils surrounding the muttered word. Fear crept into her heart and wondered if her family's past coming back to hunt her. She started shaking Sora harder wanting to pull him away from his dreams that was threatening to tear them apart.

"Mommy, are you ok, you're crying?" a voice asked worriedly.

She looked at her son who had found his way to her lap; placing her hand on her cheek she was surprised to find traces of tears on her cheek.

"I am ok sweetie, why don't you go wash up so you could have breakfast then you can go and play with Riku and the others at the beach." She replied trying to take his mind off her tears, but she knew that Sora was going to leave it for her sake for now.

She brought her gaze to Sora's and was surprised to find him look back sadly at her, he wrapped his small arms around her neck: " Don't worry mommy, I will always be here with you" he said while placing his hand over her heart.

Giving her a kiss on the cheeks he ran off to get ready. She smiled sadly as she watched him disappear into the bathroom, and headed to the kitchen.

_An hour later…_

"Bye, mommy "Sora called out as he ran to meet Riku who was waiting outside.

His mother called out: "Don't forget Sora, you two have to be back before dinner."

"Ok…" Sora replied.

She leaned against the door and continued to watch him till he disappeared from her view. Sora the only family she had left, she had lost her husband when Sora was only a few months old in a storm. While he was trying to save an 8 year old that had snuck out that night. He died never knowing about her past, he had been the first one to find her half dead on the beach, and one of the island couples having no children of their own took her in.

They grew up as best friends, and eventually fell in love and got married. But, no one had ever discovered her hidden past one. If it was up to her would remain buried in the same darkness that took over her home. She didn't want her son to suffer the same fate as her father, but she was no fool she knew that the past would catch up with her sooner or later. But for her son's sake she hoped it would be later, where he could be prepared to take the path her family was destined too.

Reaching the attic she opened a trunk, and took out a small box blowing off the layer of dust she opened it and took out a picture of her biological parents. She looked sadly at the picture she had felt angry at her father for so long for staying behind and leaving her to escape, just to be on her own. She could remember clearly the days she had spent whishing to die; but Sora father had broken the wall she had build around herself, and having Sora she finally felt at peace with her parent's decision. Removing two key like medallions from the box even though Sora was still young something told her it was the right time to give him the key blades.

She stared at the key blades that had before that fateful day they had refused to head her call; she had always felt anger and disappointment on not being able to yield the key blades like her father and her ancestors. She knew that by giving them to Sora she was locking his fate; she watched the light reflect off the keys surface.

Did she really want that she wondered? Were her people and her father's dream worth throwing her son one day into the darkness of the other worlds? Moving toward the window she saw a star twinkling suddenly stop and disappear from view. Xeonheart seems to be on the move it won't be long now till the darkness reaches this world as well. She knew that he was looking for her, but she was useless to him, only the key blades and her son would give him the power he needs to open Kingdom hearts that her father had sealed by sacrificing his life.

Is she to push her son into the approaching darkness, or live her dream for the next few years? She sighed. It seems that their fates where sealed, the curse of the royal bloodline; the once proud rulers of which was one of the most peaceful of all words before it descended into darkness taking everyone with it. Kingdom Heart it seems that your call will finally be answered.

_**To be continued…**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you liked it._

_So do you think I should continue…?_

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the great reviews. Finally my exams are over and I can update as much as want._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

_This new chapter is dedicated to __Ari, Darkmoon Fleur, and Firehedgehog, BloodychaosDragonKnight, PirateCaptinBo, Widowing Timbers. _

_My first reviewers._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Keys of Fate**_

_**Destiny Unfolds Part 2**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Destines Interline**_

A dark figure stood on one of the houses roof watching people go by their daily business. He bit his lip as he couldn't help but feel jealous, of their carefree lives. His attention was soon caught by a young girl crying in the ally that was next to the house he perched on. He jumped down and moved carefully so that he wouldn't frighten the 6 year old. He kneeled down to her level and gently brushed the tears from her cheek.

"Shh, big girls don't cry right. What's your name?" He asked gently.

She stared at him with her wide blue eyes" My name is Sophie".

"Well Sophie, why are you hiding in an ally?"

She sniffled and hugged the doll she was carrying tightly to her chest.

"I lost mummy?" she answered back looking guiltily at the ground. "She told me to stay but I saw this cute kitty…"

He stared back blankly at her, he tried to smile and assure her that everything was going to be alright. But his face muscles refused to move they seemed to be stuck in a permanent scowl; he felt his throat dry as he silently cursed himself for interfering.

He got up to move away, but stopped as he felt tiny arms held onto his hands. He looked down and sighed, and saw the untainted innocence in her eyes, a strange emotion coarse through him. He could feel some the heartless moving around town and they would surely get to the girl if he left her now. He placed his hand over hers and moved out of the ally and started to search for her mother.

_Half an hr later_

"Look its mommy!" She pulled her hand out of his and ran toward her mother.

He saw the young mother throw herself onto Sophie as tears of joy fell from her face.

Failing a strange twinge of longing he quickly turned away and started to head back. He suddenly felt a small pair of arms latching onto him.

He turned around to find Sophie suddenly jump into his arms and continued to soak his jacket with her tears. He tried to hide his unease he couldn't remember the last time he was ever touched without receiving pain in return, flashes of a dark room, and torture session which his master had duped as training flashed through his mind. His body shook slightly as he tried to collect himself.

She held onto his cloak, and muttered a thank you.

"Please take care, Sora key to kingdom Hearts…"she whispered and ran off to disappear into the crowd.

Roxas found himself running the other direction, on reaching an ally he leaned against the wall as he tried to ease an absent heartbeat.

The name Sora rang through his head, he felt himself shake as he moved his hand to the key blade chain around his wrist. That name how much he hated being reminded of that weakling, a hopeless fool that believed in the power of light. He continued to finger Oblivion he had carried the key blade as long as he could remember. His other key blade was given to him when he became an active member of the organization.

He moved his hand to his chest once more; unlike the other nobodies his heart was not lost to Kingdom hearts. As long as he can remember he could feel his heart in one of the worlds calling out for him.

Roxas cursed himself as forced himself to his feet, when did he ever become a sentimental fool. A heart who needs it, he was abounded by the light long ago thrown into the darkness cruel arms.

He let out a hollow laughter .Even though he couldn't remember anything but the organization, he was not going to let himself envelop by hope. Hope he sneered as he tightened his grip around the amulet. He could clearly remember the nights he cried and prayed to be saved from his prison or even die. But his prayers where left unanswered as he continued to wake up each day to be beaten once more to submission. All what was left know was a broken doll, a puppet to be played by the organization.

But this puppet was not going to lie down. He would wait and at the right time to strike the key blade master. Maybe he would be the one to show him a reason to live.

Opening a portal he felt the darkness pull him in, he felt himself smirk it seems that someone wasn't pleased that he had left the head quarters without permission…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Axel_

A worried look replaced the usual arrogant one that Axel usually wore as he moved down the stairs toward the dungeons. Reaching his destination he stared sadly at the bloodied figure that was lying on the ground.

He let out a sigh as he opened the door, and started cleaning the blood so he could dress the wounds.

"I don't know why do you keep doing this to yourself Roxas, you will get yourself killed if you keep this up."

He winced as he started bandaging Roxas broken wrist "it seems that Xemnas was in a bad mood today buddy."

Roxas snorted "he only a broke a few bones Axel, his mood actually is better then it usually is. I am much too precious for his plan he wouldn't risk killing me yet."

Axel looked angrily at his friend, "only a few Roxas please stop doing this to yourself."

Roxas went silent once more and continued to stare out into the darkness of the cell, leaving Axel to bandage his wounds. He whished he could use a cure, but Xemnas threatened that he would make Roxas wounds ten times worse if he didn't leave Roxas wounds to heal up on their own.

Finishing he gave Roxas one last look before leaving.

Roxas turned his head slightly watching Axel disappear up the stairs. He winced as he moved his bandaged hand to the keychain around his wrist. As long as he can remember the key chain provided him with a sense of comfort and longing. He gasped as he felt a slight shock coarse through his body. A vision of a silver haired teen appeared before he was enveloped into darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Twighlight Town_

Riku sighed and leaned against the wall at the far end of the room. He watched silently as the Yuffie, Kari and the others celebrated Ansem's defeat.

He fingered the Key chain on his wrist. Sora he remembered his young blue eyed friend that he had lost years ago had given him the key charm that he had never been taken off since. Even though he couldn't remember what happened clearly he was sure that he had seen a heartless, and a black mist.

He wasn't sure, but his heart told him that it was no ordinary key charm, but a key blade. But even though he had tried several times to activate not once did it respond to his calls.

It was time he thought silently. He would go and search for Sora with Ansem gone he was now free to go and find his friend. As he was about to move toward the king he suddenly felt a rush of energy moving up his arm as a key blade suddenly appeared in his grasp.

Everyone went silent at the display of the new key blade. Riku could only stare at the key blade in his hand in shock. His eyes wandered to the chain hanging on the key blades handle. It was the same as the one he had one on his wrist. Thoughts ran through his head as he wondered why did the key blade decided to activate now and not before during his battle with Ansem.

""Wow! Is that a key blade?" Yuffie screamed out, getting closer to inspect the new key blade.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the chain hanging from the key blade.

"Leon, that symbol didn't we see it in one of the files on Ansem's computer."

A hand reached out, and held onto crest tightly.

"Riku where did you find this key blade?" King Mickey asked in shock.

"It belonged to Sora; he gave me the Key blade before he was taken!"

Silence swapped the room, they all knew about Riku child hood friend that was taken by the heartless. It was a mystery though why did they target him specifically then left without attacking anyone else.

Kari moved to Riku side and placed a hand on his shoulder. She missed her mischief friend. She longed for the day they can be together again, and to see Riku smile a true smile that Sora was the only one able to coax it out of Riku.

"What's so special about this key blade?" Yuffie asked the King breaking the silence.

"This key blade hasn't been seen in more the 20 years. It belonged to the royal family that used to rule Kingdom hearts. I thought that the royal family had perished with everyone else."

Riku looked up from the key blade in shock. "You mean that Kingdom heart was a kingdom like anywhere else. But how could Sora have come to have the Key blade."

Sora!" Mickey wondered "could it be?""

"Riku Sora's mother wouldn't be a blue eyed, brown hair and called Hikari."

Riku nodded, as Mickey smiled "It looks like she did it."

"Wait you mean that Sora's mother…"

Mickey nodded "Sora was the king's name and his daughter Hikari. Kingdom hearts wasn't always a dark place, it was the once a peaceful kingdom where hope and peace thrived. The royal family was the last remaining to yield the 2 key blades."

"But, what why are these two so special, and why did it appear in Riku hand now?"

"May be, that its hearing its masters call. As for why these two key blades are special that they are the only ones to reach the true powers of the kingdom. If they succeeded to open the doors using the key blades then all the worlds will fall"

"Donald, prepare the gummy ship its time to visit an old friend."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Destiny islands_

Hikari watched the waves silently on the beach. It had been 6 years since her son disappearance. She could still hear his screams, her hand move over heart, and his pain. She felt her self break once more what kind of mother or princess was she. She had failed to help protect her people, nor her only son. She has no weapons, or anything to help her leave this world. All she could was to prevent the shadows from totally consuming there world. She fingered the gem around her neck it was a temporary key made by her father that would allow her to temporary open, or close a key hole till a key blade was used. It fed off her life energy, it only wakened her physically though.

Riku and Kari had disappeared a year ago. She had felt the power of the key blade, and had seen his potential from the first time she saw him as an infant. Even though she couldn't use the key blades, she had a gift of recognizing potential key blade masters. She had used her powers before, to help find new masters for the key blade.

Hikari could feel the same power she had sensed around Riku before his disappearance. It seems that the key blade master has returned home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku hesitated as he was about to nock. He had been avoiding Sora mother since his disappearance. He had always felt guilty that he couldn't protect him like he had promised him when they where younger.

_flash back_

_Riku sat on a branch of the papyu tree next to Sora watching the sunset. He was happy not have some alone time with Sora since Kari had showed up she was always following them around. He didn't mind Kari though she was hyper like Selphie and actually didn't mind getting dirty._

_"Riku"_

_"Is there something wrong?"_

_Sora shook his head; he started fiddling with his shirt. Riku moved to sit in front of Sora waiting for his friend to talk. Sora pulled out a chain from his pocket and handed it to Riku._

_"Mom gave me this today; it used to belong for her Grandpa."_

_"Wow, Sora this is so cool."_

_Sora blushed looking down "its ok mom said that these two key chains are always connected so it would connect us too." _

_Pulling Sora into a hug he smiled." Don't worry Sora "he answered then started swinging his wooden sword, ill protect you from any evil monsters."_

_He scrunched up his nose "Riku… he started to whine I am not a girl I can protect myself."_

_It's not my fault you look like a girl" he teased. He suddenly found himself pushed to"_

_the ground and started to wrestle._

_flash back ends_

Riku…. He turned to see Kati looking worried. He shrugged stating he was fine, and turned around to see the door open to find Sora mother.

"Riku, Kari, and King Mickey, please come in."

_**To be continued…**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for being late, I was supposed to put up the chapter last week, but I got held up._

_Thanks for all the great reviews, and readers._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------l_

_**Keys of Fate**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**As hearts collide**_

_Roxas_

He winced as he continued to peel his bloodied shirt off his back. He fingered the dark material with distaste and sighed. There goes another shirt; his wardrobe was diminishing; if it continues Axel would probably drag him shopping. He smirked; Axel was as bad as a woman on a shopping spree. He then let out a bitter laugh, how pathetic that he was worried more about his clothe then his physical condition.

He moved his hand over his left arm as he felt it tremble. He winced in pain as he settled himself at the edge of the bed; it looks like Xemnas pressured his nerves. He cursed silently as he pushed his am closer to his chest; his left arm nerves' were injured severely during when he was younger. He had learned to numb the pain and other then the occasional twitches he could handle his key blade normally as long as he doesn't receive a direct blow to his wrist.

He settled back on his bed, waiting for tremors to stop. He was surprised to be left out earlier then usual, Xemnas liked keeping him locked up with his unhealed injuries for a few days, before letting him out. He couldn't help but smirk it seems that they were finally moving out; the worlds were finally going to feel the organization power. Most of all he couldn't wait to finally meet the key blade master, and discover witch side was truly the strongest, the key blade master of the light or the darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kari_

She increased the pressure on her glass as she continued to watch the tense atmosphere. She was still bewildered to discover that Sora mom was the princess of kingdom hearts. So that would make Sora a prince, was that why he was taken?

She turned her gaze to Riku who was leaning against the wall. He seemed tense and more sullen then usual. She sighed sadly; she knew that Riku was uncomfortable being in the same room as Sora mom.

Since Sora disappearance years ago he was hardly ever seen near her, refusing to visit her with Kari. She knew that he had never forgiven himself for not being able to protect Sora, even though his mother told him that she doesn't blame him.

They thought that Riku had imagined it from trauma from what they believed that Sora had probably drowned. Dark shadows with antennas who would have believed that without seeing it with their own eyes. But, why Sora's mom didn't didn't comment on the matter.

"Is there something you want to ask me Kari?" Sra mom asked.

She stuttered" no… well, why didn't you tell them that Riku story was true? Everyone believed that he had drowned, but you knew about the heartless. "

Riku turned to face Sora mother sharply wanting an answer as well.

"For your own good!" she answered back.

"For our own good, what would have it mattered…"He was cut off as Hikari turned her gaze at the young key blader. Any further protest was cut off, as he could feel power behind her; he saw not only his childhood best friend mother but a princess that was burdened by the loss of her people.

"It is true that you were born with the ability of wielding one of the key blades, but if you had known about Sora fate you would have tried to seek them out before you were ready, then everything would have been lost."

"What do you mean by them? I already finished off Ansem."

She looked sadly at the key blade master. "The organization has been playing a role in all this before Ansem's time. All the previous battles will seem much easier then this Riku. This time you will be facing the organization, a group of heartless individual's shadows of their former selves, who will do anything to reach their goals."

"It seems my worst fears have come true, they have captured the heir to the kingdom and with him the power of one of the two key blades." The king frowned as he continued to watch the former princess.

"Sora, but it isn't possible he will never fight against us." Kari commented her voice full of worry, how could her innocent blue eyed friend fight for the very thing that wanted to destroy all what they cherished.

"Your friend has been missing for years Kari, kidnapping him means that they probably have been raising him as one of their members if he is still alive."

He looked at Sora mother silently" Do you believe that he is still alive?"

She remained silent as she felt both Riku and Kari gaze waiting for an answer as well." I haven't felt him for some time King Mickey, I believe he is still out there, but the light in his heart is hardly there I fear that he had finally fallen into complete darkness." She suddenly felt a smaller hand cover her own.

"Don't worry aunt Hikari we will bring Sora back." Kari tried to assure Sora mother, and herself. She looked at Riku who nodded. Yes, they will bring their best friend back, and not even the organization will be able to stop them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roxas & Axel _

He groaned and moved further under the covers trying to get away from the annoying red head who continued to shake him.

"Come on Roxas, we are going to be late to the meeting if you don't start moving."

Shifting from under the covers he scowled at the red head. "You are the one who is always late, so shoo."

Axel snorted" It is known as being fashionably late, and I want to grab some good seats."

"Seats, we have been sitting in the same place for years, unless one of those idiots get killed your stuck."

"You're a spoil sport Roxy."

"Stop calling me that."

"Sure Roxy", he smirked giving Roxas a pick on the cheek he ran out of the room barely missing the key blade that was now implanted in the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Twilight town _

_A week later_

"Oomph".

"Hey, are you ok."

Riku looked down at the blue eyed blond, only to find him look mournfully at the Popsicle he dropped.

"Oh man and that was the last of my allowance."

Riku continued to watch the blond amusingly who was now cursing a red head something about wasting all his money at the mall.

"Hey, I…" he stopped as he saw the blue eyes glare at him.

"I could buy you one, since it's my fault." He felt himself sweat drop as the blond jumped up and hugged him.

My name is Roxas, and you?""

"Riku."

"Hmm, earth right. Oh well".

Riku found himself being pulled toward the nearest ice-cream store.

_Minutes later_

Riku couldn't help but smile as he continued to watch Roxas lick his ice-cream away. He grimaced slightly at the flavor sea salt ice-cream who would have thought such a thing existed.

"You know, that your ice-cream is going to melt and drip all over you."

Riku blinked at his chocolate ice-cream cone in surprise. He shrugged and started to eat.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Roxas said as he watched the sunset.

Riku nodded, he couldn't help but notice Roxas hair seem to turn more golden as the sun rays hit his hair. He felt himself blush slightly, and looked away. He felt his chest tighten as he remembered the other blue eyed youth who even after all this years mad his heart beat faster.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder gently bringing his out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded and gave a small smile.

"You don't have to give me a false smile you know! If you want to talk I really don't mind listening."

It's nothing, I just…."

He was cut off by Roxas who scowled at him.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be brooding now would you!"

"Its just I lost a friend not long ago. I am afraid that I waited to long too go find him. I am afraid that I lost him."

"You care for him don't you?"

Riku nodded sadly "We were really close when we were young; he was my best friend, and he means more to me then you can imagine."

"Hmm, you'll find him then."

"As long as you don't give up. You will."

Riku stared at Roxas in surprise.

Roxas felt himself blush as Riku stared at him." What!"

Riku shook his head "You didn't strike me as someone who would give a talk like this."

Roxas gave a small smile "I am not."

He frowned, and got up to leave.

"Sorry Riku I have to go, duty calls."

"Wait, will I see you again." Roxas turned around staring at Riku amused.

Maybe, it is a big world.""

"Goodbye, key blade master."

Riku watch Roxas disappear into the clock tower in shock, how did he know that he was a key blade wilder. He smirked Roxas was an amusing character which he hoped to cross path with soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roxas & Axel_

Roxas went into the alley, a cloaked figure soon appeared.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "you could take off the hood Axel no one could recognize you here."

"Well have you known that girls dig the dark and broody look in guys?"

"Even so no girl wants to date a guy obsessed with fire so much. I mean look at you hair!"

"Hey, no fair it's natural."

Roxas rolled his eyes" If you say so."

Axel pouted as he continued to watch Roxas finger his key chain. "You still didn't till me what were you doing here.'

Roxas continued to ignore Axel and opened a portal. He stopped and looked blankly at Axel "Visiting my heart of course."

Axel continued to watch the portal as Roxas disappeared into the portal in shock. Shaking his head he scowled, he hated when Roxas played with him like that. He shrugged he will talk to Roxas about this later, for now there were worlds that need a little lighting up. He smirked as his chakars appeared and he followed the blond nobody.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas smiled as he felt the wind pass through his hair

_Hi I am back sorry for the long absence my laptop had to crash with all my files and I got busy and couldn't write a word. But know I am trying my best know to update all my fics soon._

_Thanks for all your patience._

_--_

_Chapter 4_

_As they sink further into the darkness_

_Part 1_

_Roxas prove_

Roxas smiled as he felt the wind pass through his hair. Xemnas' had pushed him to his limits the last few weeks. He continued to enjoy the sunsets ignoring the helpless screams as people hearts where devoured by the darkness. Mothers attacking their own children after loosing their hearts, Roxas continued watch the human fragile spirit never failed to surprise him, time and time again he watched worlds being destroyed where loved ones turned on you as soon as they too joined the darkness.

He felt no pity for them; he even envied them to a point as they wouldn't have to live with the pain of emptiness searching for their hearts as their minds were clouded by hunger and loss but for what they do not know. He frowned as he flexed his stiff fingers and cursed his left arm was getting worse if this continued on he would probably be no longer able to use both his key blades at once, even with this knowledge Xemnas' still refused to leave his arm be but took great pleasure knowing the damage he was causing.

His thoughts then wondered to the key blade master the keeper of his heart, he couldn't help but be amused that his greatest enemy carried the core of his soul, but he couldn't care less, unlike the rest of the nobodies he didn't care if he ever found his heart or not, he had forsaken it a long time ago he had no need for something that will probably weaken him.

He continued to watch them destroy more and more worlds waiting for the day they can finally open kingdom hearts and find their hearts. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen to their present self if they ever did find their hearts, where they the same when before their hearts where taken, or would their memories disappear as if their present heartless self never existed. He glimpsed at Axel who was snoozing at the corner, he sighed and shook his head, the red head will never change but he wouldn't change Axel in the world, even with all the pain he had suffered through out the years he did not wish to forget or loose himself. That's why he needed to destroy the key blade master, and his heart along with him.

--

_Kari prove_

She continued to watch Goofy and Donald bickering at the control and not for the first time she since had met the two that she had to hold back the urge of beating them up with her bare hands; they needed someone with a patient of a saint. She snorted yeah right she thought to herself even Aerith had kicked them out as they wouldn't shut up. They wanted to follow King Mickey wherever he was off to again but Mickey had insisted they would go off to other worlds stop them from getting destroyed and see if there are any sittings of Sora.

She was worried, could Sora really have joined their enemies all this time, could they have passed a place where he was without knowing. She couldn't help but secretly hope that he was an enemy then a prisoner rotting underground in some prison, at least there is still hope that they could bring him back. She knew that the others saw her as a naïve princess who couldn't protect herself, but she couldn't blame them all what she did was be the damsel in distress who couldn't do anything but watch her friends fight for her, but she promised herself that this time she was going to help her friends and no longer be a burden.

She turned to Riku and smiled as he walked up to the controls and pushed the protesting Donald from his seat and assumed controls, his mood had changed the last few days he seemed to be more at peace with himself. Maybe with their search for Sora and with proof that he was still out there brought these changes, she rolled her eyes as Donald move to the corner and continued to mutter darkly, she tried to hold back her laugh as he heard her and glared. Oh well she thought at least things are never boring with these two she patted her pocket happily with the painkillers she had on her pocket she was armed against the babbling two, and lets not forget her earplugs complements of Aerith. Who knows she thought happily if Riku was extra nice she would let him use her extra pair.

--

_Riku_

He sighed as he continued to pilot the gummie; you would think that even after all their adventures he would have gotten used to the two by now but everyone had their limit and they where now pushing his.

His mind couldn't help but wonder again to the blond he had met a few days ago. He could feel a sense of longing every time he remembered him, and he couldn't help but feel their destinies where tied somehow. He blinked and shook his head as trying to get rid of those cheesy thoughts, destinies tied maybe he had been around Mickey far too long. Maybe he would even pop out ears and turn to a mouse he shuddered at that thought better concentrate on the way. He sighed once more as he heard Donald continue to mutter at the corner maybe he should borrow the ear plugs he saw Aerith sneak to Kari before leaving.

--

_Roxas_

He leaned back in his seat as he continued to watch the other members arguing over the key blade master. Xemnas' wants him to be left alone but the blue haired freak which name escaped him at the moment wanted to have a go at him. He rolled his eyes that where hidden under his hood, what a fool he didn't know why Xemnas' wouldn't allow him to go and get killed already; at least they won't have to listen to him nag like a housewife every meeting.

He turned his head slightly as he felt Axel eye on him, but continued to ignore him he knew he was growing anxious knowing that the key blade master started to move. Axel had been keeping a close eye on him since the he told him about his heart, he frowned he had decided to forsake his heart a long time ago after it abandoned him to the darkness and he doubted that even with him using one sword that the key blade master would be able to defeat him.

He wasn't the fallen one for no reason the true heir to kingdom hearts. Xemnas' had told him when he was younger, but he had no use for a lost throne he preferred travelling between worlds and fighting he would not sacrifice himself for a bunch of people he hardly knew, the key blade masters exist for that reason and he wasn't about to join them in their foolish quest.

He wondered who was the one who is first going to die maybe a change of scenery was needed. He looked at Demyx's seat in envy as he was the furthest one from the leader's seat but even with his annoying personality Demyx was much better the other idiots that surrounded him, pity that he would not last long when the others decide to send him off to face the key blade master.

As much as he wanted to get up and leave and face the key blade master himself he would bid his time how will anything get interesting around here now the he knows of their existence. He turned to Xemnas' who gave him a slight nod it seems that there would be a private meeting between the both of them after this. He had to stop himself from flinching as he felt another jolt of pain in his arm he hoped that he would lay off it this time.

He closed his eyes and leaned back once more and blocked off the voices around him, maybe if he was lucky enough he would meet key blade master soon and the emptiness that was devouring him with each passing day will end soon.

--

_Axel and Roxas_

Axel continued to move next to Roxas silently as the headed toward Xemnas' private study. The trip was as usual done in silence his energy always seemed to escape him every time he had escorted Roxas there. Roxas had insisted before that he didn't need to do so since he knew that it put him on the edge, but he still continued to do.

Roxas continued to wake forward ignoring Axel silence he always hated to see the solemn part of his friend, he preferred the snappy and sarcastic Axel the one that replaced him in every visit. But wasn't this their fate, nobodies where only shadows of their former selves who are destined to walk in the shadows for eternity.

On reaching the doors Roxas stretched out his good arm to grasp the handle, when he saw Axel place his hand atop his to stop him. He turned around call him off when he felt a pair of lips on his, he gasped as he felt Axels tongue against his teeth asking for entrance, seizing the opportunity Axel pushed his tongue into the young blonds' mouth. Roxas couldn't help but gasp at the fiery passion he felt coarse through his body and was disappointed when he felt Axel break it off.

He stood there dazed as he felt a peck on his cheek and with a smirk on his face Axel" I'll be back in a few days, so till then Roxy."

Roxas continued to blink as he watched Axel disappear around the corner. He was about to demand what was that kiss about when he heard a voice ordering him to enter.

--

Xemnas' _office_

Xemnas' _prove_

Roxas continued to watch Xemnas' carefully since he had come in thirty minutes ago but he continued to read the papers in his hand while ignoring his presence. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Xemnas' thumb rub his bruised lips.

"It seems that you where having fun out there my pet" Xemnas' chuckled slightly as his hand moved to Roxas neck and started to push his coat off his shoulders exposing his young follower soft skin. He smiled as he felt Roxas shiver from his disgust.

He moved behind Roxas pulling him into a hug "Now don't forget you belong to me" he whispered into Roxas ear, and then he latched onto his neck leaving a bruise. Roxas couldn't help but moan as his body betrayed him.

He felt a cold pair of hands wipe his tears. "Now, I've missed you in my bed, if you weren't rebellious both of us wouldn't have to suffer alone nights in bed would we."

Roxas couldn't hold a gasp as Xemnas' pulled his head back; but he forced himself to relax as Xemnas' grip on his hair became more painful.

"You better not let anyone else touch you again Roxas I don't like to share." He smiled as heard Roxas let out a whimper in agreement.

"Good know leave, I will see you in my bed chambers tonight. Who knows if you were cooperative I won't punish Axel for this." Moving to his desk he continued to read his papers, as he listened to Roxas adjust his outfit and leave.

--

_Roxas_

He leaned against the door as he tried but failed to stop his body from shaking. It had been a while since he had shared Xemnas' bed since last month, he thought that this shouldn't affect him anymore but he couldn't understand why he couldn't stop shaking. Using the wall as support he headed to his room trying to keep the bile that rose up to his mouth down. It wasn't the first or last time this would happen to him he had been Xemnas' bed partner since the age of 10, only Demyx knew of this arrangement as he had treated Roxas wounds after a rough night a year back.

He suddenly stopped "If you are going to follow someone you should do so more discreetly Demyx."

"You're so mean Roxas not my fault that you have a super hearing sense." Demyx cried out as he pouted at the younger teen.

Roxas rolled his eyes "I told you I don't have any super powers its practice you would think that you would have been good since you have been around longer then me."

"Yah, yah still young though." Demyx answered back.

Both fell silent after that. Roxas watched Demyx move closer and pull him into a hug.

"Your going to his room again tonight aren't you" he whispered into his ear.

Roxas moved away and shrugged "The usual it's not like I am a virgin or anything Demyx it will be fine."

He turned around and started to walk away.

"Axel on a mission you know and won't be back in a few days, ill check up on you in the morning ok." He watched Roxas head to Xemnas' room instead of waiting till nightfall as if trying to prove to both himself and Demyx that this didn't affect him at all.

He continued to stand there till he lost sight of Roxas and leaned against the wall hoping that this night wouldn't cause Roxas to cut him self off more from those around. He thought the he had gotten better but it seemed the darkness was pulling Roxas deeper and after this night he didn't know how long Roxas was going to be able to resist it. Every one of them could feel the darkness and emptiness inside of them pulling them deeper whenever they used their powers. That's why he preferred to use his powers only when necessary, he may be the weakest but he was unwilling to delve deeper into the emptiness to draw more power. He preferred the chance of having to die by the key blade hand then too loose what was left of himself.

He sighed and headed toward the kitchen to get some coffee he doubted that he would be able to get any sleep this night.

_To be continued…._

--

_I guess I Made Roxas darker here then before._

_Well things are going to get a lot harder before the others can see a shadow of their former friend._

_I am not sure about Sora age so currently he is 15 yrs old in this fiction._

_See you in the next update_.

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_


End file.
